


la vie en rose

by neckwear



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Desk Sex, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Royai - Freeform, Smut, birdwatcher AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-04
Updated: 2017-07-04
Packaged: 2018-11-23 12:13:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11402193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neckwear/pseuds/neckwear
Summary: Riza only goes to his office with the intent to persuade him to come to bed, but Roy has other ideas.





	la vie en rose

**Author's Note:**

> apparently i only know how to write smut
> 
> This is the only thing i've finished for this au soooo i hope y'all enjoy it!

Riza wakes up at midnight in her king-sized bed alone again. The space her husband usually occupies is empty, the sheets and pillows still in the same position as they were in the morning. After a moment of stretching out in bed, she sighs loudly and decides to find him and try to coax him to bed. 

She still isn’t used to living in the large mansion after spending so many years in his aunt’s charming but rundown bar. She still doesn’t have it totally memorized, but Riza knows how to get to his office. It’s in the back of the house, and the doors are open and the lights are on as usual. She hears music playing, and she doesn’t bother to knock as she walks into the room and closes the door quietly.

She was used to having to drag him away from his work. Ever since they had gotten married, after the war trials that deemed him not guilty, he threw himself into his work to almost make up for the guilt he felt regardless. They never got time to themselves, and the only time they could allow themselves was late at night, but even that was stolen now that he was the President. Riza considered forcing him to go on vacation, and a few of the sisters volunteer to pay for one, but she knows it’s selfish of her. 

Riza just wants him to herself for once.

He’s fallen asleep on his desk, the glasses he has to wear due to his temporary blindness and subsequent healing next to his folded arms that he’s resting his head on. Thankfully he’s pushed all his papers away, but he snores loudly as she walks in. She sighs, tucking her hair behind her ear as she comes closer to him. Riza nudges him on the arm. “Roy.”

She nudges him a few more times and he sighs heavily, moving slowly as he wakes up. He rubs his face as he sits up on the desk, letting out a low and quiet groan. “Sorry.”

Riza sits herself up on the desk, watching him carefully as he leans back in his chair and stares at the ceiling. “It’s midnight.”

“Is it really that early?” he asks, and she hums a ‘mhm’ as he groans again. “I’m sorry. I’m trying to figure out this trade deal with Drachma, and you know how big of a deal that is for us.”

“Don’t you have economists who can do that for you?”

“Yes, but I wanted to look over it myself, see if I could make any changes.” Roy looks over and up at her, and a smile crosses his face. “You’re a sight for sore eyes.”

Riza smiles gently, and he leans back forward again to put one hand on her waist and the other on her thigh, leaning up to kiss her and she leans down to meet him. He grins against the kiss and he laughs softly into it, and when he pulls back he runs his fingers up and down her sides. “You need to go to sleep,” she says, twining her fingers with his hand on her thigh. “We have a gala tomorrow, remember?”

Roy moans in frustration, clapping his hand on her waist over his eyes. “I almost forgot. What’s it for again?”

Riza glances over on his table, and finds the invitation laying haphazardly on the desktop. She picks it up gingerly, and sits up straight and says, in a fake, mocking tone, “‘Please join us for the Fifty-Sixth Annual Gala for the Troops on Saturday, September Fifth.’” Roy chuckles, and lets her summarize the other information. “The most important part -- ‘There will be catering and drinks.’”

“Thank god,” Roy sighs. Despite his charming nature and reputation, he would rather not go to these sorts of events. He sees them as a good opportunity to make connections, but ever since he became Fuhrer he never gets a chance to relax and have a good time. 

Riza tsks him, though. “Remember, you have looks to maintain.”

“Just one or two won’t hurt.” He pauses, musing for a moment, then grins up at her. “What are you going to wear?”

Riza leans in closer, and gives him a playful grin. “It’s a surprise.”

Roy fakes a pout, sitting up and wrapping his arms around her. “Give me a clue,” he says, but she shakes her head, laughing.

“You’ll have to be patient. It’ll be an excuse to go to the gala.”

He nods. The radio starts playing a slow, jazzy tune and a warbling voice soars over the music. He pulls away, lacing his hands with hers and standing up slowly as he talks. “I hope it’s white. That’s my favorite color on you. And I’ll make sure to dance with you…” He moves a hand away to place it on her waist, pulling her up and off the table. “Of course, to a slow song, so no one could interrupt me for three or four minutes.”

They sway together in the large office, he lures her out from behind the desk and into the area around it, empty enough to dance in. She wraps an arm up around his neck and moves closer to him, closing more space between them. His hand trails up and ghosts over her open back, where she lets her scars breathe and be free in her light blue and silky nightgown, one that has a slit in the side and stops at her knee, his favorite piece of negligeé. She notices him looking at her in her gown, and glides her hand from around his shoulders to his chin, turning his head to look her in the eyes. “What if the dress is red?”

“Mm, even better,” he muses, his voice low like a growl and sending a shiver down her spine with the way he’s looking at her. She traces his jaw with her finger, keeping his eyes on her. He murmurs now, if anyone else were around they wouldn’t be able to hear him. His words are only meant for her and it makes her nerves excite and stand on edge. “But I think blue would work, too.”

Riza swallows. Even after so many years of being together, he always found ways to excite her and she’s flushed now. He turns her around, watching her spin out in time with the music, watches her body sway. He pulls her back in close and before she can even gasp, he sneaks in a kiss. 

They stop swaying altogether as he pulls her in closer, both hands on her waist as her own snake up to wrap around his neck. His right hand slips down further, and he curls his fingers into the silky satin as his hand curves over her rear and squeezes just enough to make her uncharacteristically squeak. He detaches from her and buries his face in her neck to pepper kisses as she lets her head fall back while he picks her up from her bottom, lifting her up as her legs easily wrap around his waist. 

Riza reaches for his shirt immediately as he places her on his desk, making sure to move all the important papers aside before they do anything, and pushes his shirt off. They’ve not been desperate enough to ever do this before on his desk, but they haven’t been together privately for weeks due to a new hectic schedule because of Drachma suddenly trying to fix their relations with Amestris. Now, they don’t care, and any objections Riza might have had are forgotten when he bends down, pulling the straps of her nightgown down slowly and presses kisses to the swell of her breasts, his free hand trailing down between her legs. He runs his fingers over the underwear that is already beginning to become wet from his hands, and he kisses her lightly, peppering kisses down where he closes his lips around her nipple.

Riza reaches a hand up to press against the back of his head, pressing him closer to her. She lets her head fall back, letting out a small moan when he pushes her underwear aside to tease her now slick folds. She lets out little gasps as he strokes back and forth, his lips trailing up to kiss her shoulder, the column of her neck, and finally she turns her head so he can kiss her on the lips, sweet and tender. He groans into her mouth as she drags her nails down the back of his neck, down his back and sending shivers down his spine, and he pays her back in kind by pushing two fingers inside her, drawing out a moan from her lips and breaking the kiss. He takes the distraction as a reason to drop to his knees, pulling her underwear down and letting her cross her legs around his neck as he kisses and sucks around her inner thighs, sure to leave bruises on her fair skin. Her hands reach down to tangle in his hair, and she urges him over, succeeding in making him run his tongue over her clit. 

Riza moans loudly, reverberating in the office and mixing with the music playing loud on the radio. She presses her heels into his back, pushing him closer to her. His free hand moves up to grip the meat of her thigh, squeezing tightly and quickening the pace of his fingers, moving them in time with his tongue on her clit. His tongue flicks up and down quickly, and he moans into her when one of her hands cards through his silky black hair, her body pulling in with pleasure. He glances up at her just as she looks down, and Roy groans again, shifting uncomfortably on the ground to keep himself from stopping. He’s hard already and her usual prim and proper face she displays as First Lady is falling apart, he wants nothing more than to stand and take her, push her into a strong orgasm. Her thighs begin to shake soon, and she comes with a strong fervor, letting out a loud moan that echoes throughout the room. He lets her ride out her orgasm, and doesn’t stop his movements until she simply jerks up her hips and presses a heel into his back, willing him to stop. 

Riza’s head is thrown back, she’s catching her breath as he rises up from his knees. He places a hand on her cheek and moves her head so he can look her in the eye. The look on his face makes her take a deep breath, full of desire. He leans in now, and kisses her tenderly, taking his time as she comes down from her high. Riza places a hand on his chest, then slips down to his belt, where she undoes it and lets it clatter to the floor with a loud thump. She pulls on the button of his trousers and he doesn’t stop her, he lets her pull down his pants and underwear, stopping only to let him step out of them and kick them to the side. His hands reach down for her hips, until she slips off of the table and turns, a lustful look in her eyes, and she lies her palms flat on the table and presses back against him. 

Roy’s breath catches in his throat.

Her nightgown is bunched up around her waist, and he can see the tattoo and burn scars on the middle of her back, and he runs a hand gently over them. Then, slowly, he guides her down onto the table, letting her press against the table and lay her head on her arms, and she sighs lightly at the sudden chill from the wood. He lets the hand on her back wander back down over the curve of her rear, and with his other hand he teases his cock over her folds, once, twice, but it doesn’t take him long because of how wet she is already. She whispers a curse, urging him on, and he smirks in the darkness as he pushes himself inside of her. 

Riza gasps, shifting forward slightly but he pulls her back to him, his hands moving to grip onto her waist. His fingers dig into her waist, his thumb ghosting up and down her curves as he thrusts forward, drawing a ragged breath out of her. They haven’t had much of each other lately and it’s been driving him insane. He can tell it’s bothered her, too, by the way she responds to the hard and deep thrusts with cursing. She usually doesn’t want this position, either, because it makes her feel vulnerable and exposed, but when she does it means she doesn’t want to just make love; she wants something harder, faster, something that will make her sore for the next few days. Luckily, he can give her that. Roy tightens his grip on her hips, digs his fingers into her sides and pulls back on her fast and rough. She moans when he does, and it urges him to keep going, with her reaching back to place one hand over his on her hip. 

He lets his free hand roam down to her bottom, keeping it firmly planted on the soft skin as he tries not to be too rough but not too gentle. Her hand moves back and clutches onto the edge of the desk, her other one still cradling her head. Her mouth is slightly open, with little whimpers falling free of her lips, and her eyes are closed tight and her hair is a tangled mess. It’s a sight for sore eyes, and just as Roy is thinking that he wishes she would interrupt his work more, she somehow sashays her hips back and pushes closer to him, pressing her ass against him. He lets out a low, guttural, and utterly turned on groan when she does, his fingers digging deeper into her skin and pulling her back against him faster and more firmly than he had before.

Riza moans again, louder this time, and Roy decides that she deserves release now when she squeezes his hand. He moves his hand from her ass to reach her clit, where he starts to play with the sensitive spot. He leans down closer to her back, to get a better angle and she inhales loudly. After a few moments, her body curls and her legs begin to shake. Her orgasm is strong and it comes over her in waves, her gasps are loud and ragged as he keeps up his movements. His strokes are slower now, and she jerks with each movement until her orgasm finally subsides. Roy didn’t think she would come so hard, but it makes him harder still. Her legs are jelly and she slumps on the desk, catching her breath. He pulls out, giving her time to recuperate, and rubs her back as her breathing evens out. He leans forward to press a kiss to the back of Riza’s neck, and she smiles when he does. “I love you,” he murmurs.

She turns over, so now she can face him. He leans forward to kiss her, and she returns it, holding his face close to hers. She sits up on the desk, and lets go so she can spread her legs for him to fit between. Even though she is flushed and still breathing heavily, she smiles. “You’re not done.”

The way she says it makes it clear that she wants him to finish, and that she wants to get one more orgasm out of tonight. He gives her a smirk his hands move to grip her hips and pull her closer to him, drawing a laugh out of her. She reaches a hand up to pull him down and kiss him, muffling her moan as he slips inside of her again. 

This time he goes slow, and she doesn’t complain because she knows he prefers to be tender with her when he’s close. His lips move down to kiss her neck gently, and she tilts her head to the side with her mouth open in a silent moan and her hair falling with her. He pulls almost all the way out of her, pauses for a moment, then slides back in slowly. She gasps out his name, keeping him close to her chest, where his head has descended. She thinks that this is just as good as how he had taken her before; him making sure he’s as deep as he can be in her is almost better than when he was rough and hard.

His lips move to capture an erect nipple into his mouth, and he quickens his speed ever so slightly as he flicks his tongue over her. Riza lets out a long, throaty moan when he picks up the pace, and she’s close by how he’s teasing her breasts with his mouth. She curls her fingers into his hair, and her knees almost give out when she feels his hot breath against her chest. “Roy…”

He picks his head up to look her in the eyes, and she squirms at the heat in his eyes as he keeps up his motions within her. He doesn’t say anything -- he’s waiting for her to speak. Riza’s hand slips down to his cheek, and she can only imagine how flushed she must look. She whispers out her next command. “Come for me, Roy.” The words seem to do something visceral to him, and a low growl crawls it’s way out of his throat. She lets her fingers drop down to his chin and she lifts his head so his eyes stay on hers. “Roy,” she begs, in a breathy voice, close to the edge herself. 

Something overcomes him, and he moves his hands down to wrap around her waist, pulling her closer as her hand drops from his cheek to his desk. He buries his face in her neck, possibly leaving a lovemark as he works to get the both of them off. Riza lets out a heavy groan and her head falls back completely, her hips jerking up with each swift thrust that comes from him and moan that comes from his lips. After a moment, her legs tense and she falls over the edge again, coming hard again as he thrusts hard enough to push her back on the desk. His hand moves down to curl into her ass, keeping her close to him as he comes after her, moaning with a sort of growl that makes her shiver.

He thrusts gentler again, riding out his orgasm and eventually Riza lies down on the desk to catch her breath again. One arm moves up to rest against her head, and her hair is a tousled mess along with her pink, flustered skin. Her eyes are closed and she feels Roy run his hands up her sides, and his hands come to cup her breasts and he leans down to kiss them. She has to put her hand on his bicep, stopping him, and he moves to rest a hand on either side of her. “Not now. Give me a second.”

Roy laughs, but he does pull out of her and hovers over her, a sentimental look on his face. “You’re beautiful.”

“That’s not the first thing I’d think you’d say after bending me over your desk,” she says, and he laughs again with her. She moves her hand to his face again, taking him in. “But I could say the same about you.” 

After a moment of soaking in the afterglow of making love, Roy rights himself and switches off the radio that he had turned on and forgotten about, and Riza sits up to pull her nightgown straps back up. She runs a hand through her hair, trying to keep it out of her face, as Roy hands her her underwear that he had left on the floor. “I think you’ll need these.”

“Not yet. You need to clean up after yourself,” she says, poking a finger at his chest as he pulls his pants back up. He nods, a small smile on his face as he picks up his shirt and starts to button it up. 

“I will, I will.” He buttons his shirt halfway, before giving up when he remembers he’ll just take it off again to sleep. “Thank you for the break.”

“Of course.”

Before she can say anything, Roy turns off the light, trusting the light that’s coming through the small crack in the door, and lifts her up into his arms. He holds her bridal style, and while she laughs, she’s thankful for the support -- her legs are still so weak, she’s unsure if she could walk on her own. “I’m sorry I kept you up,” Roy says, but Riza shakes her head and leans up to kiss him on the cheek.

“If anything, you tired me out,” she says, a sleepy smile on her face, and before they even reach the door her eyes are closed as she is tempted to doze off to sleep.


End file.
